Unexpected Savior
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Kate is kidnapped, it is Ari Haswari who rescues her. Upon returning from her captivity, PTSD emerges and Kate withdraws from the world. She asks Gibbs to find Ari and when he does, the terrorist seem to be the only one who can help. AU Twilight
1. Kidnapped

Unexpected Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters...things would be different if I did.

Note: Twilight AU

* * *

What happens when it is your number one enemy that saves your agent…are you are able to look the other way or does it justify actually killing him.

* * *

NEWPORT NEWS, WAREHOUSE ROOFTOP; MAY 24, 2005, 10:45

Ari Haswari stood looking into his scope, eyeing the NCIS team on the roof. Watching as his favorite of their agents, Caitlin Todd, took a bullet to the chest…his heart stopped for a moment wondering if she was dead.

He however saw she was pulled up by her team, what they didn't see was the man by the exit aiming a gun. He shot the man, a man who had betrayed him years before and that made them turn around to look for the shooter since they had not shot him themselves.

Standing, he pulled a paper from his pocket and placed it on the roof top, resting the spent cartridge on top. He also left a small walnut shell with a pea resting inside so they would know who it was from…as Kate would.

* * *

NEWPORT NEWS, WAREHOUSE ROOFTOP; MAY 24, 2005, 11:00

The four of them, McGee with them, walked along the rooftop and looked for something. "Over here."

They followed Tony's voice and he showed them what he found, McGee took photos before Gibbs picked up the note and read it.

_We are even; you did what I expected so know I will not harm you. Good luck in the future._

"Who's it from?" Tony bagged the note and cartridge before noticing Kate eyeing the walnut shell and pea. "What's with that?"

"It's a sign…Ari left it." Kate stood with the walnut shell and pea, bagging them.

McGee eyed her, "I doubt a terrorist would leave that…it's…"

"He had me play 'where is the pea' when he kidnapped me." Kate eyed Tony and McGee, "he left it so I would know who did this…as Gibbs may not."

"So that bastard saved our lives?" Kate nodded and Gibbs groaned, leaving the three on the roof.

* * *

NEWPORT NEWS, WAREHOUSE; MAY 24, 2005, 11:15

After searching the warehouse, they did a final sweep of it and near the end she was working, Kate felt another presence and also heard the shuffling of feet. She turned only to find a man pointing a weapon at her…she knew the man as Bassam, the man Ari had kidnap her.

"Place it down Agent Todd." He made a signal and two men came into sight, both holding weapons. "I'm afraid this time, Haswari did not ask me to take you."

Kate placed her weapon down and one of the men walked over, grabbing her cuffs from her waist and handcuffed her. "Why?"

"Let's just say that Haswari betrayed us and so we'll use the only weakness he has…you."

"I'm not his weakness…if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

Her mouth was taped at that moment, Bassam smiled. "That is what I'm counting on."

* * *

NEWPORT NEWS, WAREHOUSE; MAY 24, 2005, 11:45

Gibbs and Tony were trying to find Kate; she had not answered her radio several times. What they found was he weapon and NCIS windbreaker on the ground, along with her bulletproof vest.

Her radio laid nearby, a note beside it. Gibbs picked it up and read it.

_Haswari will pay for his actions…his only weakness is Agent Todd, never expect to see her again…her death will cause Haswari to suffer._

"Boss?"

"We're going to find her."


	2. Phone Call

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, MTAC; MAY 25, 2005, 14:30

Gibbs stood waiting for the encrypted cell phone number to go through, Fornell eyed him wondering why he was calling the man he was hunting.

"Gonna tell me what's going on?"

"In a minute."

_"Agent Gibbs, I said we were even."_ Ari's voice was loud and clear, Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah we were till some of your enemies kidnapped Agent Todd…they claim she is your weakness…I'm wondering why."

A shout of Hebrew could be heard before the phone line went dead, Fornell eyed Gibbs. "Seriously…there are other ways to lure him out."

"I don't care about him, I want my agent back."

"Uh Agent Gibbs." Gibbs turned to the technician, "he spoke Hebrew…I know what he said. Do you want to know?"

"Well tell me."

"He said he would make whoever touched Agent Todd suffer, no one touched her and lived. He called her 'my Caitlin' instead of Agent Todd."

"Seems he has a weakness." Fornell eyed Gibbs, "who had thought it would be your agent."


	3. Rescue

NEWPORT NEWS, WAREHOUSE; MAY 26, 2005, 15:30

Kate sat tied to a chair, her face was bloody and she swore she had a broken arm…Bassam had allowed his men to have fun with her…so to speak.

It had been two days since she was kidnapped and they had not fed her anything or given her water. Most of all, the only thing they did when they came into the room was beat her and ask her where Ari was…of which she couldn't answer.

They had taken her to another warehouse, just far enough to walk without being detected. She wondered why she was Ari's weakness, as they said he would try to come for her but she doubted it.

Ari was a terrorist, a man who cared for no one and nothing…however he always made her feel protected…never harmed her yet made her feel safe even when in danger. When she was with him, he'd allow no harm to come to her…thinking about that she could see where she was his weakness.

The door opened and Bassam himself came in, he had a knife in hand. "Tell me where he is Agent Todd?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen him since he kidnapped and let me go. I'd have shot him if I had."

Bassam chuckled and kicked her leg, the steel toe of the boot met her bone and it hurt…it was broke. "I will ask again."

Shots were heard and Bassam placed a knife to her neck, waiting. It was minutes later that they both saw Ari Haswari in the doorway. Kate found his eyes meeting hers and she saw the promise of safety in them, the kindness he had shown her was present too.

"Let her go Bassam."

"I think not Haswari." Bassam pressed the blade into Kate's neck and she winced.

Ari put a hand up and eyed her, "Caitlin…I will take you back to Gibbs, can you trust me?"

She shouldn't but at the moment all she could do was agree. "Yes."

"Then stay still and do nothing." Ari raised his gun and took one shot as Bassam started to kill Kate, the knife fell as did Bassam.

Kate sighed with relief and watched as Ari crossed the room, he untied her and before she could get up, checked her for injuries. She waited as he looked at her arm and leg, "they're broke aren't they?"

"Unfortunately," he helped her stand and she went down before she could stop her body. "I have you Caitlin." He picked her up and carried her, the whole time Kate wondered what would happen when he delivered her to Gibbs.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 26, 2005, 17:30

The team stood frantically going over everything that could help find Kate when they stopped. Gibbs looked up to find an MP with Ari…he stood willingly. "Agent Todd is safe…she's at Bethesda Naval Hospital."

"You found her?" McGee eyed Ari, "but how…"

Gibbs stood and walked over, "her kidnapper?"

"Dead…all of them, I believe we are completely even now. I'll be calling the Israeli Embassy if you don't mind."

"Gibbs," they looked up to see Fornell, Morrow and an unknown man…but the suit had CIA written all over it. They came down the stairs and Morrow motioned to the MP. "Remove the cuffs, Officer Haswari…you are free to go with Agent Bryers."

Ari nodded and started to leave, Gibbs eyed Morrow. "Why?"

"Mossad sent him to eliminate a cell but you did that and the fact he rescued Agent Todd gives us more of a reason to let him go. He'll be returning to the Embassy…why don't you check on your agent…she's at Bethesda."


	4. Fear and Recovery

BETHESDA, BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL; MAY 26, 2005, 18:30

Kate's doctor stopped the team from going inside, "Agents…not at the moment, she's under sedation."

"Why?" Tony eyed the woman, wondering about his partner.

"Agent Todd is having emotional trouble; after shock passed she became distraught and hurt one of my nurses when they touched her. She doesn't want men around her but that's not uncommon after what occurred."

Ducky eyed the woman, "what happened?"

"I can't tell you due to patient-doctor confidentiality."

Gibbs pointed at her, "I will get the Director of NCIS to call the Surgeon General if I have to, tell me what happened to my agent."

"She's been beaten, cut, bones broken and raped…she won't let a male near her. We had to sedate her because she broke one of my nurses' arms when he tried to just check for her pulse. I'm sending her to the Psychiatric ward for evaluation."

* * *

BETHESDA, BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, PSYCH WARD; MAY 29, 2005, 10:45

Gibbs stood watching Kate as she drew on paper; he had noticed she had to be isolated from the others. Dr. Cynthia Marks came over and eyed him, "she's still removed but she's making progress…I asked her if she'd like to see her team and she refused."

"How is her progress?"

"Slowly beginning to feel comfortable around others but still weary of men. Agent Gibbs, do you know who this is?"

She showed Gibbs a drawing of Ari, Gibbs took it. "What is this?"

"She drew this and kept it nearby till I took it, which she became angered by. I asked her who it was and she said 'my enemy' so I took it. Is it her kidnapper?"

"No, it's the man who found her, has she said anything else?"

Marks eyed the photo and nodded, "she asked for someone the other day, I asked if I could call anyone and she said no but I asked if she wanted to see anyone and she said she wanted to see a man called Ari.

"The fact she asked for a male makes me think she feels safe around him…if he could come, perhaps it could help."

A yell made them look to find a male nurse near Kate, she was across the room in the corner.

"Oh no." Marks opened the door and looked at the man, "Lt. Kasey…can you please leave."

He left and Marks went to Kate, she bent down and smiled.

"He's gone now, it's gonna be alright. Do you think you're ready to go to group today?"

"No, no group."

"How about this, how about you go to group and just sit there…afterwards I'll give you your drawing back. Group for your drawing…how about it?"

"Before." Kate eyed her and Marks nodded, handing the folded up drawing of Ari to Kate.

"Alright, come on." Marks helped her up and they walked out, past Gibbs who Kate stopped at.

Gibbs looked at her, "how are you doing Kate?"

"Ari." That was all she said before walking away with Marks, Gibbs knew she was asking for her enemy and at the rate she was going, he'd have to agree it was possible Ari could help.


	5. Unexpected Help

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MAY 30, 2005, 09:00

Gibbs stood waiting as did the team; Fornell came walking in with Ari. "Agent Gibbs…"

"You and I are going for a drive," he looked at Fornell, "don't worry…I won't harm a hair on his head or injure him."

"What for?"

"He's been asked for and frankly if I wasn't desperate…I'd kill him now."

* * *

BETHESDA, BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, PSYCH WARD; MAY 30, 2005, 10:00

Ari and Gibbs stood outside the isolated dayroom, Kate was talking with Marks. It seemed when Ari's name was mentioned, Kate looked at the door.

After a few more moments, Marks opened the door and looked at the two men. "You can come in but try not to upset her."

Gibbs and Ari walked in and while Ari walked to the table and sat down beside Kate, Gibbs stood by the door with Marks.

"Caitlin," Ari eyed her and smiled, "how are you feeling?"

She eyed the table and pushed a folded paper over to him, "I saw it when they kidnapped me."

He took the paper and unfolded it, he found a drawing of what looked like missiles in a room but the door was only half open. "You did well, now how about we play a little game. Remember when I asked you to find the pea?" He took the sketchbook and pencil and drew three lines across the paper. "Draw three pictures to represent three people you know."

Kate took the pencil he offered and began to draw, Ari watched as she did so. Marks looked at Gibbs and eyed him.

"She's made more progress in the last few minutes then she has in the last few days. Why would she feel safe around him and not others?"

"I wish I knew, is she taking her medication or is she still having trouble with that one?"

"We still have to give her injections because she won't take the pills." She looked at Gibbs, "why?"

"She'll be taking her medicine shortly right…bring it in pills this time."

She nodded understanding that Gibbs wanted to see if Ari could get Kate to take her pills. He noticed Ari was able to push Kate's hair out of her face and she didn't hurt him.

Ari looked at paper as Kate finished drawing; one picture was a boat, another was of a skull and the last was of a walnut with a pea in it. "Good Caitlin, who are these people," he pointed to the first pictures.

"Gibbs," she pointed to the boat and then to the skull, "and Abby."

"Close your eyes." She looked at him and he touched her hand, "I'm right here." She closed her eyes and Ari smiled, "now open them and look at the picture I'm pointing to…what is the first thing you think of."

She looked at the picture of the skull and she thought about Abby, "sitting in the lab with Abby as we watch a movie."

"Don't you want to see Abby?"

"I miss her."

Ari looked at Gibbs and waved him over, Gibbs came over. "Caitlin says she misses Abby, perhaps she could come visit."

Marks came over with two cups and two needles. She sat down and looked at Kate, "are we going to have to do the shots or pills today?"

Kate looked at Ari and then at the needles, she reached out for the cup with her medication and took it before swallowing the water after downing the pills.

"That's progress, I'll leave you to visit but remember group is in thirty minutes and you have to go in order to keep your sketchbook."

Kate nodded as Marks left, Gibbs had closed his phone. "Abby says she'll visit tomorrow…she's missed you, we all have."

"I've missed you too, even Tony and his annoying movie comments."


	6. Recovering

BETHESDA, BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, PSYCH WARD; JULY 30, 2005, 10:00

Gibbs stood with Marks as they watched Kate as she spoke with Ari on the grounds, she had improved enough to earn a weekly privilege of walking the grounds. Ari had came everyday for two months and slowly Kate was becoming herself again.

She saw the team, even her parents and was going to be discharged in two days. She had stayed longer the any other patient but her doctor felt she was not ready to leave.

"She's made real progress, she's gone to every group for two months now, taken her medication and seems to be back to normal as much as she can. She laughs and jokes, even plays games with the male patients now.

"Agent Gibbs, you owe that all to him…she'll be leaving in two days."

"PTSD…will she have a relapse?"

"I don't think so; I do however think she should wait a few weeks before returning to work and afterwards…paperwork for a while."

Gibbs watched as Kate laughed at something Ari said, he seemed to done the impossible and healed a broken woman. A long time ago he'd have shot Ari but now he can't help but thank the man for giving Kate back her life.


End file.
